FIRST TIME - RIVAL
by maryaaa
Summary: Basically it just porn without plot featuring my favourite babies, Kai and Sehun. Cerita tentang pengalaman s e x pertama mereka. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review... / KAI x SEHUN KAIHUN /


**MATURE DRABBLE COLLECTION**

Presented by Marya

 **Rating : M**

 **Lenght : Oneshot**

 **Genre : Yaoi, BL, PWP**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin - Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing : KAIHUN**

 **!**

 **MATURE CONTENT. NOT FOR CHILD. PWP (PORN WITHOUT PLOT). YAOI.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

FIRST TIME

KAIHUN - RIVAL

Pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan sex bersama dengan Ketua kelasnya. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukan pula seorang sahabat ataupun teman dekat. Bisa dikatakan, Jongin adalah seseorang yang sangat di benci Sehun.

Musuh?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut rival…

Saingannya…

Terdengar klise? Seperti kebanyakan drama ataupun cerita-cerita roman remaja? Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Jongin adalah pelajar teladan. Namja yang dianugerahi wajah tampan dan juga otak yang cerdas. Membuat semua siswa siswi rela menyerahkan hati mereka pada pemuda yang tidak terlalu suka banyak omong itu. Dan sepertinya, hal itulah yang menimbulkan perasaan iri dan juga cemburu di hati Sehun. Pemuda manis yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan langsing itu merasa tidak suka harus selalu menjadi yang nomor dua. Selalu menjadi yang kedua setelah Kim Jongin.

Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka terlibat sebuah perbincangan. Bahkan sekedar sapaan pun tak pernah terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, tercipta tembok tinggi yang membentengi diri mereka masing-masing.

Tembok persaingan untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih unggul.

Namun semua itu tiba-tiba saja berubah pada suatu sore yang mendung. Tiga jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sehun masih terlihat berjalan dengan santai di koridor yang sepi. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Kimianya yang baru harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Beberapa kali kilat sudah menyambar namun masih tak nampak setetes pun hujan yang jatuh.

Merasa tak ingin terjebak hujan, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Karena semakin cepat ia sampai di halte, maka semakin cepat pula ia bisa sampai di rumah.

Akan tetapi…

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengan Sehun hingga membuat tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam ruang kosong. Sehun dapat mencium bau obat antiseptic dalam ruangan ini, dan seketika ia tersadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah berada di Ruang Kesehatan. Dengan segera ia memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa tersangka yang telah menariknya dengan tidak sopan seperti tadi.

"Kim Jongin?!" seru Sehun terkejut saat melihat wajah tampan yang selalu berekspresi dingin itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun pun melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Hanya ingin berbincang sedikit denganmu," jawab Jongin dengan tampang kalemnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hal yang ingin ku perbincangkan denganmu. Menyingkirlah, aku ingin pulang." Sehun hendak menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin yang menghalangi pintu, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menarik lengan Sehun dan memutar posisi mereka. Jongin memerangkap tubuh Sehun di antara tubuhnya dan juga pintu kayu yang keras.

"Ma—mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku," ucap Sehun entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa takut, karena Jongin terus mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membuat Sehun semakin menempel pada pintu.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang kini terlihat ketakutan. Jongin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan sepasang mata tajam Sehun.

"Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena tanpa alasan yang jelas kau memusuhiku," lanjut Jongin. Kini tangannya bergerak menyapu permukaan kulit pipi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya.

"A—apa maumu?" tubuh Sehun bergetar. Sentuhan tangan Jongin di pipinya seakan menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada tubuh Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan rambut tipis di belakang tengkuknya kini meremang.

"Mauku… mulai sekarang kau menyukaiku." Mata Sehun membulat dengan sempurna ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap jawaban Jongin barusan.

"Apa?!" seru Sehun tidak percaya.

"Oh Sehun… aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat Jongin itu, sepasang bibir mendarat di atas bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat si pemilik bibir membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Demi Tuhan… tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Sehun bahwa ia akan berciuman dengan Kim Jongin. Orang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya.

Tapi... Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuh Sehun. Kenapa semakin lama ia semakin melemah. Kemana perginya pemberontakan yang semula ia layangkan pada Jongin? Dan lagi, kenapa Jongin bisa selihai ini bermain dengan bibirnya?

Sehun memejamkan matanya semakin erat saat merasakan lidah basah Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia disentuh seseorang seintim ini. Dan dengan berat hati Sehun harus mengakui bahwa rasa lidah dan bibir Jongin sangat nikmat dirasakan oleh indera pengecapnya.

"Eungh~" lenguhan itu tanpa sengaja keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sehun ketika Jongin menghisap lidahnya dengan keras. Suhu tubuhnya naik dengan seketika, apalagi setelah tangan liar Jongin bergerak menyingkap seragam sekolahnya kemudian bergerak naik turun di pinggang dan juga perut datarnya.

Sehun menghirup nafas dengan brutal sejenak setelah bibir Jongin meninggalkan bibirnya. Masih sambil memejamkan matanya, Sehun kini dapat merasakan lidah Jongin tengah bermain di leher jenjangnya. Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk meremas rambut kecoklatan Jongin saat pemuda itu dengan semangat menghisap daerah dibawah telinga kanannya. Sudah pasti akan berbekas nanti.

"Jo—Jongiiin…" desah Sehun saat sebelah tangan Jongin merayap semakin ke atas di balik seragamnya dan membelai _nipple_ Sehun. Sedangkan tangan Jongin yang lain dengan lincah membuka ikat pinggang dan juga resleting celana Sehun.

Seragam atasan Sehun kini sudah terlepas, menampakkan kulit putih bersih tanpa noda yang sangat menggiurkan. Jongin menatap tubuh indah Sehun dengan mata nyalang. Keindahan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan kini terpampang nyata di hadapannya, dan sungguh… bagi Jongin tubuh Sehun adalah tubuh paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apakah kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Jongin sembari tangannya mempermainkan _nipple_ Sehun. Memutar dan memilinnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, membuat si pemilik mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

"Jo—Jongin… hen—hentikaanh~" gumam Sehun dengan suara parau. Permainan Jongin di dadanya sungguh nikmat. Dan sungguh merupakan suatu kebohongan besar saat mulut Sehun terbuka dan menyerukan kalimat protes barusan. Karena pada kenyataannya kini Sehun semakin memajukan dadanya, mempersilahkan Jongin untuk menikmati kepemilikannya itu.

"Oh, jangan bercanda baby… Aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Kau lihat, adikku sudah bangun karenamu."

"Akh!" pekik Sehun tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menubrukkan barang pribadinya yang mengeras itu ke selangkangan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menggembung juga di balik celananya yang tidak terkancing.

"Jongiiin~" mendengar desahan Sehun itu Jongin semakin semangat menggesek dan menubrukkan kepemilikannya itu ke selangkangan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Sehun-ahh…" Sehun tidak bisa menahan pekikannya saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya menuju ke brankar yang biasa digunakan siswa untuk berbaring saat mereka tengah sakit.

Sehun tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dapat ia ingat hanya bahwa, tubuhnya ditindih oleh badan besar Jongin di atas brankar yang tidak terlalu nyaman itu. Celana seragam dan boxer dilucuti dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Sehun sempat teringat bahwa ia menarik tengkuk Jongin, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk mencium namja tampan itu dengan liar.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun memimpin ciuman panas itu dan lebih memilih menyibukkan tangannya pada penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak. Meremas serta mengurutnya naik turun dengan tempo ringan.

Sehun mengerang dan merintih keenakan. Akal sehatnya hilang. Dibaluti dengan kabut nafsu yang telah diciptakan Jongin.

Seringaian Jongin semakin lebar begitu dirasakannya kedua tangan Sehun bergerak berusaha melepaskan celana dan juga kemejanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin membantu Sehun. Dan dalam sekejap kini tubuh mereka sama polosnya.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang berada di bawahnya. Matanya memancarkan nafsu yang tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Wajah Sehun yang bersemu dan kini sudah dihiasi beberapa bulir keringat benar-benar menaikkan hasrat birahi Jongin.

"Ohh…" desah Sehun keras saat Jongin menggigit kecil puting kirinya. "Jo—Jongin… teruuuss." Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya seakan melayang ketika Jongin dengan penuh semangatnya mengulum dan sesekali menjilati kedua _nipple_ nya secara bergantian.

Tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang telanjang dan saling bersentuhan semakin membuat perut Sehun mulas dan terasa aneh. Ia meremas rambut kecoklatan Jongin sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan desahan yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sehun. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan kemudian menatap Sehun. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat dada Sehun bergemuruh tak terkendali. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Jujur saja, Sehun belum pernah ditatap seintens ini oleh siapapun.

" _You'll be mine,_ Oh Sehun," ucap Jongin lirih tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Masih saling bertatapan lekat. Setelahnya Jongin menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun sekali lagi kedalam sebuah ciuman liar yang panas.

Jika saja mulutnya tidak sedang disumpal dengan lidah Jongin, Sehun pasti sudah menjerit keras begitu merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang menerobos masuk ke lubang belakangnya. Setetes air mata luruh dari mata Sehun yang membulat kaget.

Jari Jongin bekerja di lubang Sehun, berusaha mempersiapkannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Pada menit-menit pertama, Sehun pikir ia akan mati saking tidak kuatnya merasakan lubangnya yang terkoyak. Tapi setelah jari kedua dan ketiga Jongin masuk dan sesekali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, Sehun tidak dapat mengontrol mulutnya untuk meminta Jongin bergerak lebih dalam dan lebih cepat lagi.

Persiapan Sehun sudah cukup dan kini Jongin memposisikan penisnya ke lubang Sehun yang sudah berkedut-kedut mengundang untuk segera diisi.

"ARGH!" jerit Sehun ketika Jongin memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

Jongin perlahan mulai mencoba menggerakkan penisnya maju dan mundur. Nafasnya memburu. Begitu pun halnya dengan Sehun.

Desahan, erangan tertahan dan juga deru nafas yang memburu kini menghiasi ruang kesehatan yang temaram itu. Samar-samar terdengar rintik hujan dari luar. Beberapa petir juga terdengar saling bersahutan.

Jongin masih bergerak di antara kedua kaki Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan penuh semangat. Pinggangnya bergerak maju dan mundur. Sesekali memutar.

"Ah-ah-ahh, Jongin-ah, aku tidak tahan lagi. Hentikan, aku moh—hon…" desah Sehun parau. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan erat.

"Sebentar lagi, baby. Eunghh…" dengan erangan itu, Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo dalam memasuk dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Menubruk titik sensitive Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"AHHHH/OHHHH!" Keduanya mencapai puncak dalam waktu bersamaan. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun. Nafas keduanya memburu hebat. Peluh membanjiri tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Jadi… sekarang kau menyukaiku 'kan, Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin beberapa saat kemudian setelah nafas mereka sudah kembali normal.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya posesif itu sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak akan pernah, sebelum kau menggendongku sampai ke rumah. Pantatku sakit sekali, bodoh!" gerutu Sehun sambil berusaha menutupi semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

T.A.M.A.T

(MAAF KALAU KURANG HOT. MAKAN BONCABE AJA BIAR HOTNYA NENDANG. HAHAHA)


End file.
